Marina and Eight one-shots!
by Marina3Eight
Summary: One-shots of Marina and Eight Disclaimer - I don't own anything from Lorien Legacies sadly :( T for future
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is Marina and Eight one-shots hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing from Lorien Legacies **

**Five!**

**Eight's POV**

Marina and I are sitting on the grass talking and me telling jokes and her laughing a beautiful laugh and me falling more and more in love with her.

She doesn't know that I like her in that way and I am to scared to tell her in cause she doesn't fell that same. I sigh mentally.

I lay down on the grass and close my eyes I can feel Marina's gaze on me and a small smile starts to form on my face. Marina laughs when she sees it.

All of a sudden Nine comes over to us and say, "Hi guys room for one more?"

"Hi nine," Marina says back and it makes my heart leap. I love her so much it hurts sometimes.

"Let me sleep," I said and I cant help the smile that was playing on my face.

"You know people sleep in the night right unless..." he trails off. "Nine!" Marina complains.

Nine laughs at her reaction. Then all of a sudden I hear five say," Whats he do this time?"

I hate five. I will just come out and say it I hate him. Since we found him he has been flirting with Marina every time there in the same room as each other. And I guess you could say that I'm jealous. I open my eyes and see five standing right in front of Marina.

"Nothing," Marina says with a smile on her face. I don't feel jealous when she smiles at him because she smiles at everyone its just her personality and it one of the many reasons why I love her.

(AN:Got the Spanish of Google translate because i am not every good at it so if it is wrong please don't kill me also I will put the English version next to it :D)

"¿Cómo estás hoy?"(_**How are you today?**__)_ Five asked Marina in Spanish. That's the thing with him I don't know how he knows Spanish but he always talks to her in Spanish. I hate him I hate him I hate him. I don't even know what they are saying which makes me more jealous, he could be flirting with her and I wouldn't even know what he is saying to her.

"Soy bueno gracias. ¿Cómo está asentando?"(**I am good thank you. How are you settling?**) Marina replies. I really hate not knowing what they are saying.

"Bueno, pero nueve es realmente molesto conmigo,"(**Good but nine is really annoying me.**) Five says back and I try soooo hrd not to glare at him because i know Marina wouldn't like it.

"Confía en mí obtendrá utilidad para él,"(**Trust me you will get use to him.**) Marina answers back with a small but beautiful smile. I start to frown at them.

"Espere ...es su derecho behide me isnt él?" (**Wait... his is right be hide me isn't he?**) Five's eyes widen when he asks Marina something that I still don't understand.

Marina gives of a smile laugh and my fists clench. Breath eight breath. I hate to say it but I'm jealous. I am so jealous that I think I am going to punch five in his Spanish talking face. I am not normally like this around the others I am normally happy and cheerful but with five I cant help but be jealous.

"Sí,"(**Yep.**)Marina giggles. That increases my breathing by a lot. Marina hardly ever giggles shes laughs and smiles but hardly giggles.

"¿Es lo que sabe español?" (**Does he know Spanish?)** Five asks Marina and my jaw clenches when she starting smiling at him.

"No, no lo hace,"(**No he does not.) **Marina laughs. I have know idea what they are talking about but I just hope its about Nine.

I cant help myself and I start to glare at five. I see in the corner of my eye Nine, who is still because God knows why, is smirking at me probably wondering if I would shape shift into a beast and kill five right then and now. You know what that's not a bad idea.

I am cut of my train of thought my Marina's beautiful laugh. I look over that and cant take in how beautiful she is. Her thick shiny brown her blows around in the wind and some frames her face perfectly. She is wearing black skinny jeans with red tank top that shows of her slimy figure. I love her so much it hurts.

After about 2 more minutes of Five and Marina talking I cant take it anymore and get up to leave.

"I'm going inside," I say tiring to catch Marina's attention. "Ok," She said with a beautiful smile time a million. No joke. I smiled back ever though a minute ago i want to rip Five's head off.

As Nine would say, I'm so whipped.

**AN: Hi guys I hope you like the first chapter of my Marina and Eight one-shots. I hope you enjoyed and I will do another chapter on this and it will be a bit longer (hopefully)**

**anyway hope you enjoyed and please review and say any Marina and Eight one-shots you would like to see.**

**Marina3Eight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys this is the second chapter on my Marina and Eight one-shot series and is also a squeal to 'Five!'**

**So sorry for not updating in like forever will be getting back to writing now. Also I would like to thank Meerkat78, I'm Number Eleven, .I . . , Lola and Lynn for viewing on th first chapter of this story :D**

**Hope you enjoy. (::)-cookie**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Eight!**

**Eight: Yes?**

**Me: Say disclaimer.**

**Eight: Make me :p**

**Me: *smirks* Marina!**

**Marina: Yes?**

**Me: Can you make Eight say the disclaimer please?**

**Marina: Sure. Eight (says sweetly) will you say the disclaimer please?**

**Eight: *shakes head while bites lip***

**Marina: (still says sweetly) For me?**

**Eight: Fine. Marina3Eight doesnt own anything from Lorien Legacies!**

**Me: Thank you Marina.**

**Marina: Anytime.**

**Me: Well hope you like the second chapter and I am very sick right now so if its not the best you know why. I will make the next chapter better though.**

Five! Part 2

**Eight's POV**

The minute I get inside the house I let out a breath that I didnt know I was holding. Tring forget everything that has just happened as I make my way over to the living room.

I jump over the back of the sofa and sit there thinking about a girl with long brown hair and solemn, thoughtful eyes. I couldnt get Marina out of my head. Not until Nine comes in and literally jumps on the sofa like a child.

When nine stopped Jumping up and down he smirked at him with knowing eyes. Wait... what? The smirk grow into a creepy smile.

"What?" I ask slightly worried as of why he is so happy. He laughs and was about to say something when five walks in. I try not to glare at him but I doesn't work every well. As quickly as he came in he was out. Which I am happy about.

"Dude you are soooo jealous," Nine laughs. I look at him and say "No i'm not," I said tring to get him off my back.

"Yes you are. Ask her out before you know who does," I sigh. "She propably doesnt even like me," I said sadly. Nine starts to laugh and I snap my head up to look at him.

"How would you know?" he asks after he had calmed down, " You will never know until you ask her out," he finishers. With that he left the room.

I sit there rethinking what he just said. Then I get up and head out to find Mar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Time laps because i'm lazy XD xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I found Marina she looked more beautiful then she did about half an hour ago.

I walk up to her. When she see's me she smiles a beautiful smile and says," Hi." She walks past me about to so out the room when I lightly grab her arm. She turns back to me.

"Yea?" she asks her eyes sparkle like they always do. She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"I...uh," I say. Way to go Eight! When I get my voice back I ask, " Doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

I looked down at the ground until Marina took hold of my hand and I looked up to see she was smiling. " I would love to," she said. Joy ran though me and I picked her up and spined her around making her giggle.

When I put her down we both looking into eachothers eyes and I cant take it anymore so I lean downa dn kiss her. It was the best kiss ever. I warped one arm around her waist and another was tanged in her hair. She wraped her arms around my neck pushing me closer to her leaving no space between us.

When we pulled apart we didnt move from our embrase. We were both breathless and her lips were abit redder then normal from kissing me. I lean my forehead on hers and I cant stop the smile that spreads across my face. She's fannilly my girlfriend!

xxxxxxxx Time laps another I know but Im sick... its a agood reason for a time laps xxxxxxx

All of us are now sitting in the living room enjoying the time we have together when were not training. Marina is in arms with her head on my chest and her legs tucked underneath her. She looks so beauitful and I cant help but notice Five glaring at me. I try not to smirk. She's mine not his!

**AN:**

**Hope you enjoyed make sure to follow, favourtie and review. Not my best as I'm sick but next chapter will be better. Thank you all and if you have any idea's for a Marina and Eight one-shot it would be great if you could leave them in the reviews greatly appreciated.**

**Marina3Eight**


End file.
